Is Zero Gone?
by Windrises
Summary: A building that Zero was in got blown up. The Black Knights are thinking about electing a new leader, but C. C. has hope that Zero's still around.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

A bunch of Emperor Charles' knights were chasing after Zero. Zero whispered, "I thought that I would of easily won this fight, but the Emperor had more traps set up for me than I expected."

Bismarck replied, "You might as well give up Zero. The chances of you winning is the same as your name."

Zero knew that if he fought Bismarck and the others he would lose so he went into an empty building.

Bismarck called the Emperor and said, "The enemy is pathetically trying to hide in a building. What should we do?"

Emperor Charles answered, "Have the building blown up."

Bismarck replied, "Yes sir." Bismarck and the other knights threw a bunch of bombs into the building. The Emperor did an evil laugh while listening to the building blow up. After the building was gone Zero had disappeared. Bismarck grabbed his phone and said, "There's no trace of Zero."

Emperor Charles replied, "Don't worry. Even he couldn't survive all of those explosions."

The bad guys didn't notice that Zero was walking away from the broken remains of the building. Zero laughed while saying, "Those fools didn't know that I was only in that building for half a minute. I used the back door to sneak out so they would focus on getting rid of the building instead of me. It seems like they can't stop me now." Zero started doing a victory dance, but he was so tired from the fight that he sat on the ground and said, "They partially won." Zero spent the night in an alley, because he was too tired to walk home.

The next day the Black Knights had a meeting. C. C. asked, "Why are we having a meeting without Zero?"

Kaname Ohgi said, "This meeting's actually about Zero."

C. C. replied, "I've been wondering where he's been. He wasn't home last night."

Ohgi sighed and said, "We have some rough news."

Diethard replied, "Last night I was doing a news report a few blocks away from an empty building. During the news report I heard some explosions. Bismarck told me that he and his fellow knights blew up a building that Zero was in."

C. C. nervously said, "He might still be alive."

Ohgi replied, "Zero has managed to get out of lots of situations like that."

Diethard coldly said, "Zero's gone."

C. C. asked, "Did anybody see Zero after the building was blown up?"

Diethard answered, "No. We don't know where his current location is."

C. C. replied, "Then he probably got out of the building before it blew up. He's still alive."

Diethard responded, "Grow up." C. C. punched Diethard to the ground and left.

After C. C. left Ohgi helped Diethard get up. Diethard asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Ohgi said, "You shouldn't of hurt her feelings."

Diethard replied, "We don't have time for feelings. We need to find a good replacement for Zero." Diethard smiled and said, "I think that I should be the new leader of the Black Knights. Raise your hand if you think that I should be in charge." None of the Black Knights raised their hands so Diethard frowned at them.

C. C. went home and felt lots of nervous feelings about Zero. Thankfully Zero returned home a short time later. C. C. was pleasantly surprised to see Zero back. C. C. was about to hug him, but she paused and said, "I need to know it's really you."

Zero took off his mask and said, "Don't worry. I survived." C. C. smiled and kissed Zero. Zero asked, "Did you miss me?"

C. C. said, "That's like asking the color of the sky."

Zero asked, "Is it red?"

C. C. said, "I don't have time to teach you the obvious. How did you survive?"

Zero replied, "I got out of the building a few minutes before the explosions started."

C. C. asked, "How come you didn't come home last night?"

Zero said, "The fight went on for hours so I was too tired to come home."

C. C. replied, "The Black Knights think that you exploded. We better tell them that you're alive."

Zero sternly said, "No. We need to keep it a secret it for now."

C. C. asked, "Why?"

Zero said, "I want my enemies to think that I'm gone so that I have more time to work on my plans. If Diethard knew I was still alive he would broadcast that info to the world. I want you to go to the Black Knights' meeting tomorrow and make sure that Diethard and the others don't make any stupid choices."

C. C. replied, "Don't worry. I punched Diethard earlier today."

Zero smiled and said, "You're the best."

The next day C. C. went to the Black Knights' meeting. C. C. asked, "What's going on?"

Diethard said, "I've been trying to convince the Black Knights to elect me as your new leader."

C. C. angrily said, "You should wait for Zero. Don't you have any trust in him?"

Diethard replied, "I know Zero very well. If he survived the explosions he would of come back to us by now."

C. C. said, "He could be taking time to recover."

Diethard replied, "Zero lived up to his name by wasting no time. I miss Zero more than anybody, but we need to get a leader who can live up to his legacy."

Ohgi said, "I could be the leader."

Diethard laughed and replied, "You couldn't be the leader."

Ohgi responded, "But I was the leader before Zero came along."

Diethard said, "You gave up your position as the leader, because you knew you weren't good enough. It would be pathetic to make you the leader."

Rakshata Chawla said, "I could take over as the leader."

Diethard replied, "No. You're a scientist, not a boss. Plus you're nothing special."

Rakshata asked, "Were you born without manners?"

Diethard said, "I was born with a desire to not waste time. Sadly I'm the only one here who likes using time carefully."

General Tohdoh replied, "Stop your petty arguing. I'll take over."

Diethard sighed and asked, "Why would I choose you?"

General Tohdoh said, "When Zero left on a unknown mission a year ago he left me in charge. I believe that he would want me to take over for him."

Diethard replied, "I don't approve. You have an overly serious attitude that would make my broadcasts boring. We can't keep living in the past just because you fools don't know how to do anything without Zero and because of C. C.'s childish crush on him." C. C. picked up Diethard and threw him out the window.

C. C. locked the window and said, "The area I threw him is only a few feet from the ground so he won't get hurt."

Ohgi asked, "Why did you do that to him?"

C. C. said, "Zero wanted me to keep his current state a secret, but I believe that Diethard's the only one that can't be trusted."

Ohgi asked, "Is Zero still alive?"

C. C. said, "Yes. He got exhausted from the fight, but he's going to be okay. He's currently working on plans to stop the bad guys."

Rakshata replied, "It's comforting to know that Zero's still around."

C. C. said, "That's for sure. I'd be lost without him." She blushed.

Ohgi asked, "How long have you known about Zero being alive?"

C. C. said, "I've known all day."

Tamaki angrily asked, "How come you didn't tell us that when the meeting started?"

C. C. said, "Zero didn't want anybody to know."

Tamaki asked, "Does he distrust his own team?"

C. C. said, "Zero believes that nobody can be trusted."

Tamaki asked, "Then how come he tells us all of his secrets?"

C. C. said, "If you keep being as nosy as Diethard I might have to throw you out the window too." Tamaki stopped asking questions.

C. C. came home and said, "I'm afraid that I messed up on something."

Zero asked, "What are you talking about?"

C. C. said, "I told the Black Knights that you're still alive."

Zero asked, "Why would you ignore my warning?"

C. C. said, "They needed to know, because they were already trying to elect a new leader."

Zero replied, "Now Diethard will inform everybody about my secret survival."

C. C. said, "I didn't let him know. The rest of your team is trustworthy so I told them."

Zero thought about it and said, "I admire what you did. I do need to trust my team a little more, but you're the only person that I trust with every secret I have."

C. C. replied, "And you're the only person who knows all of my secrets. You know every flaw I have."

Zero said, "But I also know that deep down you're the most lovely person ever born." C. C. smiled at Zero.

A few days later the Black Knights had another meeting, but Diethard wasn't invited. Diethard asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. smiled while saying, "You're banned from the meetings for a month for bad behavior." Diethard stuck his tongue out at the Black Knights.


End file.
